


How Very Gay Of You

by levislusciousass



Series: Gay af Crack Fics: Tutoring Addition [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexuality, Erwin is still so cute, Homosexuality, Levi is jelly, Levi is still so gay, M/M, This is just crack, have fun, its only 6pm but I had like zero sleep, no straightness whatsoever, nothing changed, that's how I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is still really hot and Levi is still really gay except this time they have coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Very Gay Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I should just name this the gay adventures of smol and tol
> 
> I am very tired

Oh.

_Oh, no._

It was at this moment that Levi realized his big mistake. Perhaps Erwin, his wonderful, magnificent, gorgeous tutor, was straight.

As in, he wouldn't date Levi.

Wouldn't marry Levi.

Now, he couldn't have that.

He had spotted Erwin staring at him a few times during their lessons, it almost looked like he was checking him out. It gave Levi hope.

Currently, they were out getting coffee after a two-hour long lesson. Levi calls them "study dates" to make himself feel better.

Up until this point Levi thought Erwin was interested in him. Would possibly date him. Most definitely marry him. They would live in a small house or an apartment, seven cats, one dog, three fish. Yes. He had it all planned out.

His wistful thinking was halted when he saw Erwin _flirting_ with the barista. Yes, flirting. No, Levi was not oveerreacting, he was absolutely flirting.

She was pretty enough. But Levi was prettier. He was sure of that.

During the entirety of the encounter he was scowling; a prominent line between his brows and an imaginary string pulling his lips down into a pout.

He wasn't sour. Not at all.

No, not when they got their drinks, a phone number and name written in swirling script on Erwin's cup. Not when the peppy barista told them to have a nice day in a far too sensual way. Not when they found vacant seating, the bright smile vanishing from Erwin's face the moment he sat down.

There was an almost palpable silence during which Levi wished a most painful death on that barista. He was rudely interrupted (not really, he just thought that everything having to do with Erwin was rude at the moment) when the blond began to speak.

"Was that convincing?" He asked, bushy eyebrows furrowing. They seemed to move with every word he said. Levi wanted to cry from how beautiful they were. God was really punishing him now for stealing that lollipop in second grade. His mother would be ashamed.

Wait.

Convincing? Was he asking Levi if his flirting was _convincing_?

Levi's expression must have conveyed what he was thinking because Erwin perked up and began to elaborate.

"The politeness, I mean. Whenever I compliment the workers here I get free scones."

 _Scones_? Erwin Fucking Smith broke his heart over _scones_? And every worker? Did that mean male workers too?

Before Levi was able to spew whatever unfathomable and frankly unnecessary language he could think of, Erwin was called up to the counter once again. Levi watched as he picked up a bag of undoubtedly scones. Levi officially hated scones. Or at least those; the barista had her filthy hands on them.

Erwin looked positively pleased with himself; a bag full of scones and a smile on his face. He looked like he'd won far more than scones, in Levi's humble opinion.

"Are you straight?" Was the first thing to come out of Levi's mouth the moment Erwin reached the table, mid-squat into his chair.

"I believe the term is bisexual," Erwin seemed calm about answering the question, as if he were commenting on the weather. This was definitely not the weather. "Why, are you?"

Well, five lessons in and Levi already knew he had somewhat of a chance. No, he always knew that; now he knew that they were absolutely banging.

"No." It was simple response. Hell, it was one word. One word that made Erwin smile smugly, as if he wasn't staring at someone with an eternal bitch face. Perhaps Levi had a chance in the romantic aspect of a relationship as well.

"Splendid. Then you won't mind being my date to the movies."

_Did he just say splendid? That's almost as bad as unorthodox._

Now, Levi would have voiced that, if he weren't metiphorically punched in the face by Erwin's words. And oh, what beautiful words they were. A date. Erwin wanted him to be his date. And then boyfriend. And then husband. Yes, he would refrain from messing this up. His fantasies were on the line.

"No, I think I'd like that."

And that was that. Levi's little gay heart soared that day, his previous anger toward the damn barista forgotten in favor of memorizing the blue of Erwin's eyes.


End file.
